Kigo Drabbles
by DoomKitteh
Summary: Insanity of short drabbles that have everything and almost anything implied. Kigo, Bonnique[MoniqueBonnie]
1. Chapter 1

AN:: Ok So I first posted this on Deviant art, then over at the KP Slash Forum. And now I'm posting it here lol This is just a series of Dialogue only drabbles that basically imply a lot of stuff lol It's more fun that way. It's Rated M for.. certain implications lol

**Oh yes. This contains F/F Pairings. femslash, shoujo-ai lesbians... whatever you care to call it! If you don't like it then just go away :D Thank you**

Disclaimer: Disney owns KP not me boo

------------

"Monique!"

"What's up girlfriend?"

"I need your help!"

"Anything for my BF. Need Advice? Dress tips, boy trouble?"

"If only! Oh god Monique! I can't believe- this is so insane! How could this happen? This is stupid, I'm losing my mind. I need a vacation, a long one. Far, far away, no interaction-"

"Whoa, back up there, hun, take a chill pill. If only? If only what?"

"If only it were boy trouble! Please tell me I hit my head."

"What are you going on about!? You've totally lost me."

"I'm attracted to, to- don't make me say it! They're insane! I can't fall for them, it's against everything!"

"Kimmie, from all that I'm going to assume, since the word he was never used that you're talking about a girl."

"Why me? You're not gunna freak right? I mean I'm freaking, over the top freakage here."

"Who? Please tell me it isn't Bonnie."

"BONNIE!? What? Are you insane?"

"Thank god, Tara, or that new girl? What's her name..."

"No, no one at school. Please kill me now, what am I going to tell my parents. Oh no, what am I going to tell Ron? He'll flip this is so, so the drama. Wait! What do you mean 'thank god' it wasn't Bonnie? That wasn't an 'oh thank god it's not that bitch' that was so, SO, an 'oh thank god you don't like her too.' Wasn't it?"

"What, Kim, you're crazy. This is about me this is about what the hell you've been rambling about for the last five minutes!"

"Oh no, this is major, you have a crush on Bonnie!"

"I do not! Besides you have a crush on, on- Oh snap girlfriend, you're totally in lust with Shego!"

"Not so loud! Please knock me out, give me amnesia! I cannot have feelings for her!"

"Kim, calm down. I mean it sort of makes sense."

"It makes as much sense as you liking Bonnie."

"Will you quit it with that, I never said I liked her, and it so makes sense! All that fighting, never getting anywhere, no major damage, the pet names, its all there!"

"You never said you didn't like her."

"Will you stop changing the subject!?"

"I can't this is freaking me out too much! First I freak out because I'm in love with my enemy and then-"

"Wait love? This just took a whole new spin GF-"

"Shut up, let me finish! Then my best girl-friend tells me she has a crush on my most hated, annoying, stupid-"

"Hey!"

"-ignorant enemy in high school! How can I not continue to freak out?"

"We're hopeless."

"Indefinitely."

"So."

"So…Bonnie huh?"

"You know that one time, she wore that choker, I got this picture of her in a collar, with a leash, and I was holding it…"

"Kinky much?"

"And Shego?"

"She's so sexy in that outfit when we fight and the way she moves-"

"Droolage much KP?"

"We need help."

"So not the drama."


	2. Chapter 2

"If you keep doing that she'll notice. Or someone else will."

"Doing what?"

"Staring at her like she's a new shirt Club Banana just got in."

"GF, she doesn't notice what anyone does around her, unless it involves cheerleading, boys or you."

"Then join?"

"Oh no, no ra-ra for me. I'm almost jealous of you though, she does spend a lot of time over just you."

"You're freaking me out. I don't even want to imagine she has a crush on me, it's just 'sick and wrong'."

"I'm just sayin' that I see, though I wouldn't mind that fantasy one bit."

"Mo, you're starting to scare me. What is it with you and your fantasies?"

"Hey, you get off beating up on your Shego, I can have my incredible-"

"Kinky."

"-fantasies. Besides if it involves you, ninety-seven percent of the time it's you and Shego."

"The other three percent?"

"One percent, you and Bonnie the other two a nice juicy three-"

"Stop, I don't want you to finish that sentence. When did this Lesbian Fantasy World kick into your head?"

"I think when I first saw you and Shego kicking each other's asses. Damn girlfriend, intense sexual frustration will do that to a girl, and then of course when you and Bonnie go at each other. It's only one-sided but that girl has bite. She's like you and Shego put together."

"You're fantasizing again aren't you?"

"Oh yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

"Princess?"

"Shego! Wh-what are you going here?"

"Well, considering you've just let Stoppable take care of things, and practically ignore me-"

"Feeling left out?"

"No need to be a bitch. Why are you here and- and spying on your friend?"

"I don't understand it! This thing she has for Bonnie! I mean, Bonnie? That is SO wrong. Her and her awk-weird fantasies…"

"Fantasies?"

"Oh yeah. Something to do with collars and leashes. Threesomes, the two of us, Pet Bonnie- oops."

"The two of us!? Now why, Pumpkin, would she be having these fantasies about the two of us? Got something to tell me Kimmie?"

"Wha-what? N-no of course not! Wh-why would I fall in love with an annoying, self-centered, egotistical, beautiful, sexy- kill me now."

"Tsk, tsk Princess. Feelings for lil' ol' me? Aw how precious."

"Shut it, Shego."

"No way-"

"Shh! They're coming!"

"Whammffff"

"Kimmie?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Well it's just, they were, I mean, Bonique-"

"Bonique?"

"Er, Bonnie and Monique, they were coming and you wouldn't shut up, and, it's so not the drama, really."

"And kissing me is the only way you figured would shut me up?"

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"Princess."

"W-what is it Shego?"

"You're the one that needs to shut up now."

"I didn't sa-mmffff!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Kim?"

"Kiiiim!"

"KIM!"

"Monique you don't have to yell. What's the stitch?"

"You're TAS and floating in your own space again!"

"TAS?"

"Thinking about Shego! Damn girl, you're hopeless. Not to mention a snoop."

"What? Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't think I don't know about you and green girl spying on me and Bon-bon."

"Bon-bon!? She let's you call her that! Oh I love it when she gets pissed. And wait! How did you know we, I mean I wasn't spying I was just- I was looking out for you! I thought you might be in trouble."

"Oh no, girlfriend, you were spying on me and don't deny it. Besides it wasn't that hard to notice the two of you. You were MOBATP."

"Mo, these letters, they never make sense."

"Making out behind a tiny plant! Of course you both were also trying to get control so the commotion you two were making wasn't very quiet. Oh but did you give me even more fantasies."

"Monique I don't want to ever know you're thinking about me like that!"

"Oh come on Kimmie, doesn't it get you all HAB, hot and bothered, just thinking about you and Shego doing the dirty, well think about you, Shego and Bonnie doing the dirty, together!"

"Awk-weird! Monique I don't want those visuals! Ever! It's just so-SO wrong!"

"Mmm…or the four of us…"

"Mo, you're drooling."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well if it isn't _Kimmie_, where is your lackey and your green thing?"

"_Bon-bon_, I don't know where _Ron_ is but _Shego_ is not a thing!"

"That was a pathetic come back Kimmie."

"Oh sorry, but your empty brain seems to try and suck up the brains around it. Can't think for yourself anymore Bonnie?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Possible?"

"Hmm, I guess pets aren't all that smart anyway."

"What do you know!?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't want it getting around that you loooove spending your time playing doggie to your mistress."

"Possible! You'd rat out your friend too, just to get to me? That's shallow. That's something I would do. I'm so proud!"

"N-no! I would never do that to Monique!"

"Well…"

"Um, wha-what's it like?"

"What?"

"Pretending to be a pet?"

"Mmm, it's exciting, sexy, dirty and incredibly hot."

"Why do you do it?"

"Did I not just tell you what it was like? You're such a sheltered little girl."

"I am not sheltered! And don't call me little!"

"You're acting strange, Possible, why do you want to know? Not getting enough excitement from glowing girl?"

"I'll have you know that her plasma is incredible when she uses it to-I'm not telling you!"

"Oh-ho there's much more to you than I thought! I doubt she's better than Monique anyway."

"What? No way! Shego's a hundred times better in bed than Mo!"

"How would you know? You think Monique has just an active imagination, you've never seen what that gir-oh no, woman, can do with her mouth."

"I don't want to know either! Shego's still better, do you have any idea how flexible she is!?"

"My Monique is still better!"

"No! Shego is!"

"Monique!"

"Shego!"

"Mommffff!"

"Shut up! Someone's coming!"

"What the fuck Possible! Get your hand off my face, you almost killed me!"

"Whatever Bonnie."

"Shego does stuff with her plasma?"

"It feels sooooo good. I get chills just thinking about it."

"Just chills Kimmie?"

"Mmm, and Monique dragging you around on a leash?"

"Ug, you should see her in the dog catcher outfit she bought from Club Banana. Leaves very little to the imagination."

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"This conversation is creeping me out."

"What conversation? We were never talking."

"Right."


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo, Queen of Sheba, or should I call you Queen of Bon-bon?"

"Queen of-? Do you never call anyone by their name?"

"What's the fun in that? Have a problem with being called queen? I'd think you would like it considering your- eclectic tastes."

"My ecle- what do you know about that?"

"Well, well did I hit sore spot? Oh how tragic. I have just the tiniest bit of respect for you Queenie. Not many can get someone like Miss 'I'm all that' to play such a submissive role. Ya sure you don't want to try your hand in villainy?"

"Girl, you're out of your mind."

"But you get to wear such provocative outfits, stylish provocative outfits even. Only the evil bitches get that."

"You willing to be my sidekick?"

"You've got a thing for being in control don't you?"

"And you don't, Glowstick?"

"Glowstick!? Do not-"

"Uh-uh, turn that power down just a tad GS, Kimmie might just forbid you to see her if you hurt poor little Monique."

"She won't have to find out!"

"Mm, you are sexy when you get angry. I don't see how that girl can fight you at all. I'd ravish you on the spot."

"If I didn't agree with the sexy part I'd have to agree with Princess that you are scary when you start getting all pervy. Live a sheltered life there Queenie?"

"Oh contraire Glowstick, I just know what I want and will get what I want. Or at least imagine it. Unless you can talk Kim into a threesome…"

"Now you've sparked my interest-"

"Finally! I say any of that to Bon-bon or Kim and they freak out! They don't understand how incredibly sexy-"

"Hot, steamy, sizziling-"

"-passionate lesbian threesomes can be!"

"Well as tasty as that image is, I don't share."

"Are you kidding!? Neither do I! Bon-bon's mine, and mine alone. But oh can I visualize the fun it would be."

"Well, Queen of Sheba, we don't share but, would you watch?"

"Are you offering?"

"Are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Blue or green?"

"You better hope no one sees me here. Blue."

"Don't worry Bon-bon, this place doesn't exist. Purple it is!"

"Purple!? That wasn't even a choice! Why the hell did you even ask me if you weren't going to pick one?"

"Because I felt like making it seem like you had a choice. Now shut up or I won't get you that BSC."

"BS-what? Mon, hun, I love you to death but your obsession with acronyms is insane."

"Black studded collar. And why should I waste more breath than I need. Careful with those big words Bon-bon, someone might actually think there's a brain in that cheerleading head of yours."

"I thought you weren't supposed to insult the person you're dating."

"Stop huffing, I'm just practicing for that week you owe me."

"Just remember it's for _only one_ week. I won't agree to it longer than that."

"You've already done it twice; why not let it be a regular thing? You know I love the way it looks. And you love the way it feels, as well as actually having no control what so ever."

"There's only so much of playing roles I can take. Why don't we switch?"

"Girlfriend, we do this my way or no way, got it?"

"No way-"

"Bonnie!"

"Yes…mistress."

"That's better. Now come on we have to meet up with Kimmie and GS."

"GS? No better yet, why do I have to play nice with Possible? I can't stand her! I don't care if she is your 'BF', I'm your damn 'GF' shouldn't I get a say in any of this!?"

"You can say all you like, but that doesn't mean it will get you anywhere. Kim isn't that bad Bonnie, and you secretly have a thing for her anyway."

"Wha-what!? How did- I do not have a 'thing' for Possible! You're insane! Which is so 'duh' considering you want your girlfriend to be your dumb ass pet! Fuck you Monique."

"If you want I can ask Glowstick to let us watch."

"Who the hell is Glowstick!?"

"Shego, duh."

"She'd let us watch?"

"Well Kimmie probably will have no idea, but I could probably set it up that way."

"So, if I agree to this, _pet_ thing for one week, we could…"

"See GS and Kim do the nasty and fulfill one of my many, and your, sexual fantasies."

"Woof?"


	8. Chapter 8a

This part is a rather more "Serious" ring to it. It was basically a response to Nodrogs, who wrote a 'Mature' piece in..well response to my drabbles on the KP Slash forums. If ya don't feel like reading this one just skip ahead to the next chapter. that's the less...'Serious' one (though I'm not much of a fan of either part lol

------

"Yo, Bon-bon-"

"Don't call me that!"

"_Bon-bon,_ did you enjoy yourself?"

"As entertaining as that was, I would prefer if it were me my girlfriend was fantasizing about so often and not the two of you."

"Aw, little puppy Bon-bon is jealous."

"Shut up, _Glowstick!_"

"Don't even think about ever using that name again."

"Shit! Get that green glowing crap away from me!"

"Now listen here _Bon-bon_, let's get one thing straight. Kimmie doesn't like you, which entitles me to not like you. But Queen of Sheba for some strange reason loves you. Kimmie likes Queenie, and I don't mind her presence either, which means we 'should' tolerate you. But you see I don't follow the rules of friendship."

"Cool your damn self down, Greenie. Why don't you all just go and fuck each other and leave me out of it, I'm apparently not wanted."

"Cut the 'no one wants me' crap, pup. What the hell is wrong with you anyway? You had a night a HLS and you don't think you're wanted? What sick twisted world are you living in?"

"She obviously likes to fantasize more than being around me or with me. How else should I feel if someone I cared for spent their time conjuring up shit instead of doing anything she wanted to me?"

"You're a dumb piece of work, pup. I don't know why I should tell you, seeming as I could get a lot of satisfaction out of seeing you get your sorry ass handed to you, but Queenie fantasizes about you more than anything, Princess and I are just added bonuses. Besides aren't you the one harboring lusty feelings towards your supposed enemy?"

"Why can't she do those things instead of just think of them!? And I do NOT have feelings for Possible."

"Why don't you ask her you dumb ass!? Stop this pity party it's fucking annoying."

"Stop making sense, damn it! Can't I just sit here and be depressed? God, can't do anything anymore without everyone giving me crap."

"Why aren't you wearing your ugly collar anyway?"

"She won't let me."

"Ah, the reason for all this dumb crap you've been spewing. What did poor Bon-bon do?"

"I don't know how Possible can stand you; you're a god damn bitch."

"And you aren't? Come on pup, why'd your mistress cut ya loose?"

"She felt guilty."

"Can you say that any quieter?"

"Monique feels bad about ordering me around. She said something about being too submissive and it wasn't right."

"So switch places, doy. You two are hopeless. Bunch of stupid teenagers."

"Hey, you're dating a stupid teenager."

"She's a lot brighter than you are pup."

"Will you stop calling me that? Can't you just use people's names for once?"

"Can't you?"

"Hell no."

"Then why should I?"

------

for now this is on hold, but after reading them again I've found the need to start writing more cuz it humors me :3


	9. Chapter 8b

"Yo, Bon-bon-"

"Don't call me that!"

"_Bon-bon,_ did you enjoy yourself?"

"As entertaining as that was, I would prefer if it were me my girlfriend was fantasizing about so often and not the two of you."

"Aw, little puppy Bon-bon is jealous."

"Shut up, _Glowstick!_"

"Don't even think about ever using that name again."

"Shit! Get that green glowing crap away from me!"

"Now listen here _Bon-bon_, let's get one thing straight. Kimmie doesn't like you, which entitles me to not like you. But Queen of Sheba for some strange reason loves you. Kimmie likes Queenie, and I don't mind her presence either, which means we 'should' tolerate you. But you see I don't follow the rules of friendship."

"Cool your damn self down, Greenie. You and KP were made for each other. A Freak for a freak."

"You're just jealous that I got her first."

"As if, who'd want Glinda the Good Witch? Well except maybe-"

"Don't say it, pup, or I'll tell your mistress you fantasize about my Kimmie."

"I do NOT have feelings for Possible. Besides she wouldn't believe a Beanstalk over me anyway."

"Beanstalk? That's disgusting and insulting."

"Well, duh. What, did Dr. Blueberry take away your penchant for witty banter?"

"Of course not! You should be nice to me; you and Queen of Sheba got that free show, didn't you?"

"If I recall, so did you."

"How did-"

"I'm a cheerleader; I know when people are watching me."

"Is she like that every time?"

"Oh yeah."

"So you don't mind…"

"It makes it even better."

"You should give Princess some pointers."

"Not good enough for you?"

"More than I expected, but what I wouldn't give for her to-"

"Sick! I don't need the visuals Elphaba."

"I told you not to call me that _Bon-bon_!"

"Son of a- Holy crap! Get away from me you damn fiery bitch!"


	10. Chapter 9

Number 9! Yay. forgot to post it here apparently lol.

---

"Girl, you better tell that glow stick of yours to knock it off."

"Glow stick?"

"Yes, Shego. Did you see what she did to Bonnie? Wipe that smirk off your face, girlfriend, you may not like her but I do."

"Sorry, Mon, really. Its just…"

"It's Bonnie, I know, I know but can't you at least keep the fact that you hate her to yourself when you're around me?"

"Fine, fine, now what did Glow-er Shego do now?"

"I'm surprised Bonnie hasn't bitched you out ye-"

"Sorry, Mon, gotta get that. What's the sitch, Wade?"

"KIIIM!"

"B-Bonnie!? How did you get throu- why is Wade tied up behind you?"

"Damn it Kim! You better fucking control your damn beanstalk! Look what she did to my hair! LOOK!"

"It looks fine, Bonnie."

"It does not! My beautiful hair! She burned it to ashes! It smells horrible!"

"Bonnie you hair looks exactly-

"Screw you Possible! Let me talk to Monique!"

"But-"

"Now, god damn it or so help me I'm going to do some terrible, terrible things to this kid behind me."

"Calm down Bon-bon."

"Monnique, baby, talk some sense into your friend. I don't know how you can stand her let alone her damn lemming."

"Bonnie…"

"Don't Bonnie me, damn it. What next, some evil damn contraaaaAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, oh did some evil contraption shut her up?"

"Girl, it looks as if you have a mission. And it appears that you have to save Bonnie."

"Oh hell no, I am no-"

"Don't you dare say no, I still haven't told Shego about that one thing."

"But Monique!"

"Fine, I'll just call up Shego and let her know about your other _cuddle buddy_."

"I'll go, I'll go! Please, just don't ever tell her about that, anything but that."

"COAS, girl, you act as if no one's ever ma-mmf"

"Don't you dare say another word, or did you forget that Wade can still hear us!"

"Right, right, just go save Bon-bon and all will be fine."

"Sure it will, if I don't die from her incessant bitching first."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm off to save your lover that's all."


	11. Chapter 10

Just in time for Valentine's day... lol Sorry for those who were hoping it was Mama Fujino or Addiction. I'm sorta forcing myself to write lol so I'd rather make the not-so-awesome writings for other areas.. lol just playin P Anywho here's another drabble for KP revolving around valentine's day, lol go Kim and Bonnique conversations! 

----

"Hey Girl, So what did GS give you for VD?"

"Give me a few seconds to figure out what you just said. Ow! Geez you didn't have to hit me!"

"Girl, don't be messin'."

"She didn't exactly GET me something..."

"Oh no KP, I don't need to hear about your BE's"

"B-what?"

"Bedroom excursions, once was enough."

"Th-that's not what happened! I mean not at first anyway..."

"TMI, girlfriend. But really, if she didn't get you anything and you didn't _get_ any, then what the heck did you two do?"

"Oh well, she stole a hyper tolerant, massive techno-masticator, hyperbolic transistor."

"Say what?"

"Something really expensive that really has no purpose what-so-ever. It was great!"

"So for VD, you two... fought?"

"Mmm yeah..."

"Ew girl, you're droolin'"

"N-no I'm not!"

"Damn, who knew you were a masochist, you get off on the two of you trying to kill each other."

"We don't try to _kill_ each other, it's just... exercise."

"Right, exercise. And what B and I do is just exercise too."

"No that's just plain Master-Slave weirdness going on."

"Hey now, don't be hating. If you just tried it like I said-"

"Don't you dare give Shego any ideas!"

"You have no idea what you're missing."

"And I tend to keep it that way, thank you."

"And if Shego did suggest it?"

"..."

"Uh-huh that's what I thought."

"Go play with your Bon-bon."

"Oh I intend to, quite thoroughly even."

"Oh gawd, the images, they burn!"


End file.
